Mi vida gira a tu alrededor
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Ni yo mismo me entiendo...¿cómo puede ser que te siga queriendo?¿Cómo puedo amarte todavía?Y me siento estúpido cuando te veo pasar por los pasillos y te veo sonreír...me siento estúpido sufriendo...sufriendo por ti.SLASH HD


_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de JKRowling._

_Este fic lo escribí en un instante, tuve ganas de escribir algo triste y me sente frente al ordenador y empecé a escribir casi sin pensar en lo que escribia, y salió esto._

**Mi vida gira a tu alrededor**

Ni yo mismo me entiendo... ¿cómo puede ser que te siga queriendo...¿cómo puedo amarte todavía?

Y es que me siento estúpido cuando te veo pasar por los pasillos y te veo sonreír... me siento estúpido sufriendo... sufriendo por ti.

Me abandonaste, me tiraste como un juguete y ahora no se que hacer... tanto tiempo perdido odiándote... y ahora malgastado amándote... ¿es que mi mundo siempre ha de girar a tu alrededor¿es que ni siquiera soy capaz de sacarte de mi vida?

Mi camino estaba alejado del tuyo, así fue desde el principio... intente cambiarlo y tu no me dejaste... y te odie, sin estar seguro de porque... te odie...

Pero mi vida seguía, el mundo giraba y las escenas de este cuento se sucedían... cada cual mas terrible que la anterior... mas dura, mas oscura... y me alejaba mas de ti...

Que estúpido me siento... tanto antes como ahora, mi vida gira a tu alrededor y yo a ti ni te importo... entonces tenia tu atención... aunque fuera tu odio... yo te odiaba, tu me odiabas... todo iba bien... pero no, no iba bien... y es que con el tiempo que pasaba las cosas cambiaban y yo descubría que no creía lo que debía creer, no disfrutaba con lo que debía disfrutar ni odiaba lo que se suponía que yo debía odiar... y es que mi estúpido corazón se rebelaba contra esas creencias que debían ser las mías, contra ese destino que no se me estaba permitido elegir... y así fui viendo como a mis iguales a los que no debían serlo... fui echando a la basura todo lo que me habían inculcado... y apareciste tu, de nuevo tu... centro y motor de mi vida desde que tengo conciencia de ella... y me siento inútil al descubrir que ni siquiera yo soy quien tomo mis propias decisiones... porque fue por ti, de nuevo por ti... porque te observe, te observe y no te odie... ame tu sonrisa... y adore el brillo de tus ojos al sonreír... me enamore de todos tus gestos... me encandile de tu sonrojos y me embelesaste con tus rabietas... y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo mi odio se convirtió en amor y no fui capaz de darme cuenta... y de nuevo tu regias mi vida... de nuevo mis sentimientos por ti me mandaban y esta vez seguirlos podía ser mi perdición...

Amándote echaba mi vida a la basura, mi posición, mi nombre y mi familia... si sabían que te amaba mi mundo se venia abajo, mi vida se acababa ¿pero quien era yo para elegir si debía amarte? No tenia voz, ni voto... como siempre en mi propia vida no era yo quien mandaba...

Y no te entiendo, no te entendí entonces ni te entiendo ahora, y dudo si algún día te entenderé... todavía no se como sucedió... y es que de pronto me encontré con tus labios en los míos... tu sabor en mi boca... el calor de tu cuerpo al abrazarme y la pasión que corrió como fuego por mis venas... ¿y quien era yo para rechazarte? Aunque mi mente me ordenara apartarte, aunque sabia que no debía creerte, aunque deseaba no caer en tu juego... por mucho que mi mente me mandara, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer... y es que el momento que tanto había soñado sucedía, mi mayor deseo se cumplía y podía sentir tu boca juguetear con la mía... cuando la pasión llega y te ciega, cuando te nubla los sentidos... atrás queda la cordura, atrás queda la prudencia y se pierde la sensatez... es el cuerpo quien manda y los sentimientos los que rigen ¿a quien le importa si esta mal¿a quien le importa a quien pueda dañar?

Y sin darme cuenta el pasillo había quedado atrás... y antes de asimilarlo estaba en una cama... tu cuerpo sobre el mío... tus manos acariciándome... y algo me decía que debía apartarte... en algún lugar un resquicio de juicio me decía que aquello solo era un truco, que me dañarías... ¿pero no era tarde ya? Como siempre yo no tenia elección, como siempre era tuya la decisión... siempre... y como siempre yo seguía el camino que me marcabas... ya fuera el del odio... o el de la pasión.

¿Y que importaba si me dañabas¿Qué importaba si, como siempre, era yo el que se iba con el corazón roto y el alma a pedazos? Ya era tarde para echarse atrás... parara o no me ibas a dañar... iba a sufrir y lo sabia...

Tus fuertes brazos recorrían mi cuerpo ardiente y quitaban mi ropa... y tu boca besaba y mordía cada rincón al que era capaz de llegar... y mis manos ansiosas no podían dejar de recorrer cada milímetro de aquel cuerpo soñado...

Pasión y deseo mandaban... ni un resquicio de cordura quedaba en mi mente cuando te deje abrirte camino entre mis piernas... ni un solo pensamiento racional podía ya hacer nada mientras te permití introducirte en mi cuerpo... cuando te dejé vía libre y te entregué mi virginidad... ya era tarde cuando nuestros gemidos se confundían... y nuestros gritos inundaban la habitación... y en todo aquel ritual, en aquella noche de entrega ni una sola palabra salió de nuestros labios... nada... estábamos allí sin palabras ni explicaciones... aunque aquello no importaba mientras te sentía en mi interior, mientras te sentía derramarte en mis entrañas y yo lo hacia en tu abdomen... no hubo palabras, antes, durantes, ni después...

Te dejaste caer sobre mi cuerpo, exhausto, y allí te quedaste mientras recuperábamos el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones, luego... te fuiste... sin decir nada... te fuiste... y allí me quedé... desnudo en una habitación desconocida, solo, dolorido, y con el corazón echo pedazos... porque toda la racionalidad que antes me había abandonado ahora volvía como un balde de agua fría... y me devolvía a la fría y cruda realidad... una realidad en la que yo le había entregado mi corazón y mi virginidad a alguien para el que yo no era nada...

Y es que mi vida siempre a sido un desastre, la suerte nunca a estado de mi lado... y esas navidades lo comprobé... no se como ni porque... como siempre, termino descubriendo que al final no se nada,... mi padre descubrió de mis sentimientos... de algún modo supo que te amaba, a ti... a la única persona que me estaba prohibido amar... y de nada me sirvió negarlo... las excusas no sirven con él... aquello me hizo ganarme la mayor paliza de mi vida... patadas, puñetazos, hechizos...

Volví a Hogwarts todavía magullado y dolorido... pero nada como el dolor de mi corazón... ningún dolor era como el que tu me causabas... y es que no te entendía... nunca te he entendido.

Y viniste de nuevo, de nuevo lo hiciste, volviste a jugar conmigo... y como siempre yo estaba en tus manos... de nuevo incapaz de negarme a algo que me destrozaba por dentro... pero esta vez si hablaste... si hablaste... aunque fuera para enfadarte, para reprocharme sin razón... y es que abriste mi camisa y viste los cardenales en mi cuerpo... marcas que marcaban toda mi blanca piel y que aun no habían desaparecido... y tu paraste... paraste para mirarme duramente y preguntarme enfadado "¿Que es esto?" yo te miré confundido ¿que era eso¿Y a ti que demonios te importaba¿En que derecho te creías para preguntarme? Siempre has sido extraño. "¿¡Que es esto¿¡Qué has hecho Malfoy!?" Me mirabas enfadado cogiéndome del cuello de la camisa, y aquello acabó con mi paciencia, te aparté de encima de mí... "¿Y se puede saber a ti que te pasa Potter?" Te levantaste y me encaraste enfadado... y no tenías razones para enfadarte... no tenias derecho a nada... porque nada era yo para ti. "¿¡Que es esto¿¡Como te has hecho esto!?" Mi paciencia se acabó... podía ser un tonto enamorado, pero no te permitiría chillarme así... tratarme así... aun no había caído tan bajo. Me puse bien la camisa, cogí mi corbata y mi capa y me dispuse a marcharme... pero me cogiste del brazo... "Malfoy..." Yo te miré enfadado, definitivamente habías acabado con mi poca paciencia. "¿Quieres saber que es esto¿De verdad¡Esto es por tu culpa...¡Es todo por tu maldita culpa¡Como siempre! Ahora, déjame marchar... yo no soy el juguete de nadie Potter... y menos el tuyo." Como me dolían mis propias palabras, porque yo sabía que solo era eso para ti, un juguete... una manera de pasar el rato... No me soltaste "Si tienes algo que decirme Potter, dilo ahora. Sino déjame en paz de una vez."

Callaste, no dijiste nada y a cada segundo mi corazón se rompía un poco mas... te empuje e iba a salir cuando te oí de nuevo "¿Piensas dejarme así?". Te miré... allí de pie... excitado, y te odié... te odié por confirmarme tan duramente lo que ya sabia... pero yo no iba a ser tu juguete sexual... no. Te sonreí irónicamente. "No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo", con un movimiento de mi varita deje caer sobre ti un cubo de agua fría... era lo menos que te merecías por tratarme así... intenté controlar mis lagrimas... cerdo... no lloraría... no por ti. Me fui...

Han pasado un par de meses... y tu me ignoras, me miras con asco o indiferencia... y esa mirada duele... no te entiendo... no entiendo tus pensamientos ni tu forma de actuar... no te entiendo... y aun así te amo... te amo con todo mi ser...

Y ni yo mismo logro entenderme... ¿cómo puede ser que aun te siga queriendo...¿Cómo puedo amarte todavía?

Solo fue sexo, solo un juego para ti... me usaste y abandonaste, me olvidaste cuando ya no te era útil, ves que sufro... yo lo se y tu lo sabes, pero no te importa, y ahora yo no se que hacer... sino puedo odiarte, y no puedo amarte nada me queda... Malgasto mi vida por ti, tanto tiempo perdido odiándote... y ahora derrochado amándote... ¿porque mi mundo siempre ha de girar a tu alrededor¿Ni siquiera puedo olvidarte? Para ti es tan fácil...

Y es que me siento estúpido cuando te veo pasar por los pasillos y te veo sonreír... cuando te veo hablando con tus amigos, riendo... tu vida sigue y la mía esta estancada... me siento estúpido sufriendo... sufriendo por ti.

Mi corazón sigue contigo... y mientras te veo con esa Weasley con la que sales ahora... sufro cuando la besas y abrazas... cuando le dices que la amas como nunca me lo has dicho a mi... solo fue sexo... solo sexo para ti... pero para mi fue un sueño... aunque los sueños solo sean eso... sueños... y me siento estúpido sufriendo al verte... sufriendo por ti... ¿Pero que puedo hacer si ya no soy dueño ni de mi alma? Supongo que nada, simplemente sufrir en silencio... sufrir amándote...

Y finalmente, ahora que el curso se acaba y la guerra se avecina he tomado una última decisión, una que se que me costará la vida. Finalmente, como el idiota enamorado que soy, moriré por ti... moriré porque soy incapaz de dañarte y por tanto soy incapaz de hacer lo que esperan de mi... moriré porque no hay piedad para quien se niega a seguir el camino que ya le han marcado... moriré por alguien para quien no importo... y solo seré un cadáver más a tus pies... solo seré una perdida mas de la guerra por la que no derramaras ni una lagrima... ¿Pero quien soy yo para negarme a lo que el corazón me manda? Y, si me ordena ser solo un cadáver más a tus pies, solo eso seré.

_Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos que no me lanceis tomates._

_Decidme ¿entendeis la forma de actuar de Harry? Alomejor un dia me entra a locura, añado otro capitulo y cuento sus sentimientos. Por ahora se queda así._

_Espero que dejeis algun review, que no tardas ni un minuto y a mi me dais una felicidad inmensa jejeje._


End file.
